Cold Night, Cold Heart
by Sherry Ginesca Black
Summary: [BBWY SERIES 3rd SEQUEL] Malam yang sangat membekukan sekaligus sangat membakar untuk Sherry. Ia benci menemui kematiannya karena George. Malam yang gila dan menyiksa untuk George. Ia benci mengingat betapa banyaknya ia tertawa di masa lalu, sehingga harus ditukar dengan rasa takut, khawatir, dan bersalah yang menenggelamkannya. George-Sherry (OC) love story #Georgerry.


**Disclaimer: "Everything Harry Potter" which seems familiar to you belongs to the brilliant mommy JK Rowling, but I proudly say that the plot, and Sherry, the Self-Insertion Original Character, are mine. Please give much love to her and her love story ;)**

**A/N: Continuous Story! George Weasley - OC (Sherry Huang)**

**ERRRR CERITA INI SUDAH NGGAK BISA LAGI DIBILANG ONE SHOT YANG BERDIRI SENDIRI YA... KARENA CERITANYA JUGA SUDAH SEMAKIN KOMPLEKS. JADI NGGAK BISA AKU PAPARIN DALAM BENTUK SATU ONE SHOT SATU KONFLIK KELAR. BISA AJA SIH, TAPI BAKAL PANJAAAAAAANG BGT BGT BGT BGT ._.  
**

**LALU KENAPA NGGAK DIBIKIN MULTICHAPTER? YA NGGAK APA-APA. HEHEHE. LATER SETELAH SERIAL INI KELAR, MUNGKIN AKU BAKAL BIKIN CERITA BARU DENGAN METODE MULTICHAPTER. SEMENTARA, SILAHKAN NIKMATI KISAH INI DALAM BENTUK SEQUEL! :D  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Finally!

Ahahahaha aku agak deg-degan waktu sequel sebelum ini (I Know Nothing) ku publish, karna untuk pertama kalinya aku bikin cerita yang menggantung, dan aku menghargai pembaca yang, biarpun di dalam hatinya sudah punya prediksi-prediksi tersendiri tentang kelanjutannya, tapi masih tetap cheering dan penasaran dengan bagaimana aku akan menulis kelanjutannya ^^

Jadi… ya, inilah kelanjutannya! Aku berusaha secepatnya (yap! Ini update tercepat yang pernah aku lakukan! Hahaha biarpun masih bisa dibilang lama juga hehehe) supaya kalian masih ingat feel nya (masih nggak ya? Haha) waktu membaca sequel sebelum ini, dan bagi yang bilang penasaran, yah, aku berusaha untuk nggak membiarkan kalian penasaran terlalu lama.

Okelah… selamat membaca, My Great, Great, Great Gorgeous Georgerrians! :D

Selalu dukung cinta Sherry dan George, promise? ;-D hahahaha

**OH IYA. FANFIC INI DIPERSEMBAHKAN KHUSUSNYA UNTUK SEORANG GEORGERRIAN YANG AKU SAYANG BANGET (DAN AKU TAU DIA JUGA SAYANG BANGET SAMA AKU) YANG HARI INI ULANG TAHUN, YAITU MISS NINA 'NAKHLA' ZAHRANI. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HONEYBEE. HOPE YOU LOVE THIS STORY ^^  
**

**=oOo=**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**~Cold Night, Cold Heart~**

**.  
**

**Warning: Ini adalah sequel ketiga dari one-shot story berjudul "Be Braver With You". Kalau kalian tak sengaja 'tersasar' disini, please check my profile. Kalian bisa mulai membaca "Be Braver With You" dulu, kemudian "Your Existence" (first sequel), I Know Nothing (second sequel), baru kemudian cerita ini! Thank you!**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Hogwarts, Tahun Turnamen Triwizard**

Tengah malam, Fred dan George masih terjaga di kamar anak laki-laki asrama Gryffindor, mengurusi stok produk dan pesanan murid-murid Hogwarts yang berminat pada produk buatan mereka.

"Menurutmu, siapa yang akan Ronnykins ajak ke Yuleball nanti?" tanya George pada Fred sambil menulis daftar produk ciptaan mereka dan nama-nama pemesan untuk minggu ini.

Fred menyeringai, "Kalau ia terus membuat wajahnya merah seperti babi rebus tiap kali berhadapan dengan wanita, aku bertaruh ia nantinya hanya akan berdansa dengan bau ketiak Bibi Buyut Tessie." katanya sambil melemparkan dus sobek yang tak bisa dipakai untuk mengemas produk ke tempat sampah kecil di dekatnya.

George terkekeh, mengingat jubah pesta Bibi Buyut Tessie yang dikirim ibu mereka pada Ron untuk digunakan pada pesta dansa Yuleball di malam natal nanti, "Itu benar, sobat. Tapi aku punya firasat bahwa Hermione sebenarnya berharap Ron akan mengajaknya ke Yuleball. Bodoh sekali pecundang kesayangan kita itu, tak menyadari teman kecilnya telah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik, benar kan? Ingat betapa marahnya Hermione saat Ron mencoba mengajaknya dengan mengikuti caramu mengajak Angelina... hahaha, sungguh bodoh."

Fred terkekeh lagi mendengar kata-kata George, ia menumpuk dus-dus berisi produk mereka yang telah siap jual, "Seseorang, _atau dua_, perlu mengajarinya cara untuk mendapatkan hati wanita secara cuma-cuma tanpa perlu mencuri, apalagi membeli. Apakah menurutmu kita lah orang yang paling tepat disebut ahli dalam bidang itu George?"

"_Yeah_, tentu saja. Dan seseorang, _atau dua_, juga perlu mengajarinya cara mendapatkan ciuman wanita kurang dari lima menit. Sepertinya objek terakhir yang telah diciumnya sejauh ini adalah boneka beruang kesayangannya yang dulu kita ubah jadi laba-laba besar, kau ingat kan Fred?"

Fred tergelak mendengarnya, dan memori tentang boneka beruang Ron kembali muncul di kepalanya, "Ya. Malang sekali anak itu. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, kau sendiri, siapa yang akan kau ajak ke Yuleball nanti?"

George menutup buku catatan pelanggannya, dan menyelipkan pensil yang tadi digunakannya di atas daun telinganya, "Sebenarnya aku bingung Fred, kau tahu, terlalu banyak wanita yang mendambakan ada di posisi itu." Seringainya.

Fred menggelengkan kepala, "Menurutku Angelina yang paling ideal untuk kuajak. Dia tak akan merepotkanku dengan gaun panjang yang akan membuat kami berdua tersandung saat berdansa."

"Tapi dia akan merusak otakmu dengan omelannya sepanjang malam. Ada apa dengan gadis itu dan kebiasaan mengomelnya." George gantian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu ladang kejailan buatku, Sobat. Semakin dia mengomel, semakin menyenangkan malamku." Balas Fred.

"Yang benar saja, omelan Mum sudah cukup membuatku muak."

"Kalau begitu, itu satu lagi dari sangat sedikit perbedaan kita George, ayo cepat kau catat. Dan, tentukanlah pilihan, sebelum gadis-gadismu yang gelisah itu putus harapan dan beralih kepada pria lain."

**=oOo=**

George sebenarnya sama sekali tak mengambil pusing masalah pasangan Yuleball, akan tetapi datang tanpa pasangan—yang hanya nol koma sekian persen kemungkinannya—tentu saja akan menjatuhkan kredibilitasnya sebagai seorang prankster sekaligus beater yang populer. Maka keesokan hari setelah membincangkan masalah itu dengan Fred, ia memutuskan untuk mengajak gadis _menarik _pertama yang mendekatinya untuk ke Yuleball (tentu saja ia akan menyisihkan yang tidak menarik. Oh, yang benar saja).

Dan begitulah, Travena Arnold beruntung menjadi gadis menarik pertama itu. Ia datang kepada George yang sedang (pada kesempatan yang sangat-sangat jarang) berjalan menuju kelas ramuan, meninggalkan Fred yang memutuskan mangkir lagi demi produk mereka ("Belajar ramuan sekali-sekali juga perlu, Kawan, sekedar inspirasi untuk penemuan baru." begitu menurut George).

"Hai George!" sapa Travena. Ia mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan George.

Pupil mata George membesar melihat kemunculan gadis luar biasa cantik itu di hadapannya. Sepanjang jalan tadi ia sudah dihampiri tiga wanita yang sama sekali tak membuatnya tertarik, dan kali ini, si menawan Travena yang muncul. Sungguh kesempatan emas baginya. "Oh, _morning Lady, _apa yang membawamu dan segala pesonamu ke hadapanku?" tanya George menggoda. Seketika ia menghentikan langkahnya.

Travena tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya sambil memandang George dengan tatapan yang sama menggodanya dengan pemuda itu.

"_Hell, _apa itu Vena? jangan membuatku gelisah dengan tatapanmu." George mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Travena tertawa. "Mau kemana kau?" tanyanya.

"Kelas ramuan. Mencari inspirasi." Jawab George sambil nyengir, "kau sendiri?"

"Aku? Aku mau ke tempatmu berada. Dan disinilah tempatnya." jawab Travena.

"Oh wow, betapa beruntungnya diriku, Cantik." George mengangkat tangannya untuk menyusuri helaian rambut pirang panjang Travena dengan jari-jarinya, "katakan keperluanmu, dan aku akan mengatakan keperluanku."

Travena tersenyum lagi, dan meraih bagian depan sweater asrama George, "Yuleball, _maybe_? Kau… belum mengajak orang lain kan?" tanya Travena tanpa basa-basi.

George langsung menyeringai sangat lebar, dan menarik Travena mendekat padanya, "Kau sudah menyampaikan baik keperluanku maupun keperluanmu, _Love._ Dan kau tahu? Saat ini rasanya aku jadi malas pergi ke kelas ramuan… jadi kalau kau—"

"—Shhhhht…." Travena menekankan jarinya di bibir George. Seakan mengerti maksud pemuda itu, ia langsung menarik George berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor. George yang menyeringai nakal menurutinya begitu saja, sampai akhirnya mereka menemukan kelas kosong dan masuk ke dalamnya.

**=oOo=**

**24 Desember, Malam Natal Tahun ini**

George menyusuri tiap lorong Diagon Alley dengan kekalutan yang ia sendiri tak sanggup gambarkan lagi. Ia memasuki tiap toko yang masih buka disaat petang dan tidak tutup untuk liburan natal, menyusuri tiap lantai penginapan dan motel hampir tanpa permisi dari para pemiliknya, sementara jalanan setapak Diagon Alley sudah semakin sepi dan ia tak melihat tubuh kecil berambut coklat itu di antara kelengangan jalan. Otaknya bagai dipenuhi kabut, tak ada lagi yang dipikirkannya selain menemukannya. Menemukan Sherry-nya. Gadisnya.

Ia sempat mengira Sherry akan menuju gerbang tembok bata di Leaky Cauldron, tapi ia tak menemukan gadis itu disana. Ia yakin Sherry tak tahu kalau Leaky Cauldron tutup untuk liburan natal, tapi ia tak menyangka Sherry tak ada disana untuk mengharapkan ada yang membukakan tembok itu untuknya pulang ke dunia muggle. Ia sudah ber-apparate ke rumah Sherry untuk mengecek siapa tahu ada penyihir yang sudah menolongnya, namun ia juga tak mendapati gadis itu disana. _'Kemana dia?'_

George merasakan sakit yang menggila di punggung jari-jarinya yang lecet dan berdarah, akibat meninju tembok bata ketika ia tak mendapati Sherry ada disana. Ia memejamkan mata sambil menggeleng. Ia tahu Sherry pasti merasakan sakit yang jauh-jauh lebih sakit daripada yang dirasakannya saat ini.

_'Sherry, dimana kau sekarang...? Kenapa kau menghilang begitu cepat?' _Panggil George dalam hati sambil berjalan cepat tak tentu arah, berusaha melemparkan pandangannya ke delapan arah sekaligus walau ia tahu ia tak bisa._ 'Sherry, Merlin, aku sama sekali tak ingin kau melihat pemandangan tadi, seperti aku tak ingin kehilanganmu dengan cara seperti ini...'_

George menghentikan langkahnya sesaat, kemudian berusaha berpikir tenang. Tapi kemudian ia memaki dirinya sendiri atas usahanya itu, karena bagaimana bisa ia tenang disaat seperti ini. Tidak, ia tak bisa tenang. Ia _tak boleh_ tenang. Ini menyangkut keselamatan hubungan mereka, dan juga keselamatan nyawa gadisnya...

...Dan horor pun menggerogoti otaknya seketika itu juga. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, ia berlari. Berlari ke arah sana. Ke tujuan itu. Ia berharap ia bisa menemukan Sherry disana karena itu adalah tempat terakhir yang mungkin bisa didatangi gadis itu seorang diri, tapi disaat yang sama ia juga sangat tak berharap Sherry akan ada disana, membayangkan betapa bahaya dan mencekamnya tempat itu bahkan untuk penyihir sekalipun, apalagi muggle sepertinya.

George bertemu dengan Fred tepat di depan depan gerbang sempit menuju tempat itu. Menuju Knockturn Alley. keduanya terengah-engah.

George hanya bertatapan dengan kembarannya itu beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya mereka mengangguk mantap, dan masuk bersamaan ke lorong Knockturn Alley.

**=oOo=**

**Hogwarts, Tahun Turnamen Triwizard**

Malam itu, George dan Travena telah kelelahan berdansa. Waltz, Tango, Foxtrot, sampai Tap, rasanya sudah semua jenis dansa mereka lakukan. George tak menyangka Yuleball-nya akan se-spektakuler ini. Travena yang menggunakan gaun satin emas panjang berpotongan dada rendah, dan rambut pirang panjangnya disanggul sedemikian rupa dengan aksen mawar biru ditata rapih, serta menggunakan stiletto berhak super tinggi, masih bisa berdansa dengan sangat lihai dan lincah, membuat semangat George begitu tersulut. Berkali-kali mereka bersulang wine, dan kembali berdansa, sampai akhirnya mereka kelelahan dan berlari keluar aula untuk duduk di tangga koridor.

Tanpa melihat ke sekelilingnya lagi, George menciumi Travena dengan penuh gairah, seakan ingin menghisap seluruh madu yang membuat Travena begitu cantik dan mempesona.

Travena terhanyut oleh ciuman George, hatinya menjerit bahwa ini adalah hal yang akan selalu diinginkannya sampai ia mati. Berbagi kemesraan bersama George, dimanapun, kapanpun.

**=oOo=**

**24 Desember, Malam Natal Tahun ini**

Sherry mengerjapkan matanya. Ia terkejut mendapati dirinya masih bisa bernafas, dan sedang berbaring lunglai di atas tanah bersalju. Dengan kepala yang pusing dan pandangan yang masih mengabur, ia memperhatikan lingkungan sekitarnya, dan beberapa detik kemudian baru sepenuhnya sadar akan keberadaannya.

Ia dikelilingi pohon-pohon besar yang kering dan digantungi gundukan salju. Sepanjang matanya memandang, hanya pohon-pohon itu yang bisa dilihatnya. Suara angin terdengar riuh dan mengancam di tengah suasana yang begitu senyap dan mencekam. Ia tak tahu tempat apa itu, dan bagaimana ia bisa sampai ada disitu. Terlintas pikiran bahwa ia telah sendirian dalam kematian, namun ia tak yakin. Rasa bingung, panik, dan takut akan kesendirian merayapi dadanya bagaikan ular besar, dan ia berusaha bangkit untuk segera mencari pertolongan.

Akan tetapi, segera setelah ia berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya, ia merasakan nyeri tak terkira yang membuatnya tercekat. Tubuhnya mengejang oleh rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan.

"Aaaaakkkkkkkk….." ia menjerit tertahan. Selama beberapa saat ia tak mampu melakukan apapun karena rasa sakit yang entah darimana itu telah melumpuhkan syaraf-syarafnya. Setelah beberapa menit yang rasanya sangat-sangat lama, akhirnya ia baru bisa sedikit menahannya.

Ia mencoba mengangkat kepalanya semampunya untuk mengecek sumber sakitnya, dan hawa dingin menyapu wajahnya dengan cepat, seketika membuat gigi geliginya bergemeletuk hebat.

"Oh Tuhan..." Ia menumpukan tangannya kepada tanah bersalju untuk menopang tubuhnya agar bisa bangkit duduk, namun tangannya lemas karena gemetar tak tertahankan.

Nyeri aneh di tubuhnya semakin menggila, dan ia ingin mencari sumber sakitnya, namun untuk bangun duduk pun ia tak sanggup. Maka ia diam, membiarkan dirinya tergolek pasrah menyamping di atas tanah, mendengarkan bunyi nafasnya dan detak jantungnya yang lambat.

Ia pejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat untuk menahan dingin, dan berkonsentrasi pada rasa sakitnya. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja karena rasa sakit tak tertahan akibat nyeri di tubuhnya dan suhu membekukan yang bercampur dengan bingung dan putus asa yang menderanya, namun ia berjuang untuk tak bersuara lagi. Ia terlalu takut untuk membuat suaranya terdengar oleh siapapun, atau _apapun,_ yang mungkin bisa mendengarnya, karena ia sama sekali tak bisa melindungi dirinya apabila sesuatu yang tak menyenangkan datang padanya.

Ia mencoba meringkuk untuk menolong dirinya sendiri dalam melawan derita yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan merenggut dirinya. Dan disitulah ia merasakannya... perih dan nyeri mahadahsyat yang berasal dari kaki kirinya ketika ia mencoba melipatnya dalam usahanya untuk meringkuk.

Akhirnya, dengan segenap usahanya, ia berjuang untuk bangkit duduk demi memeriksa kaki kirinya. Bibirnya kini telah berdarah karena digigitnya kuat-kuat. Ia akhirnya berhasil bangkit duduk, dan perlahan melihat keadaan kakinya. Seketika, horor menjalar di wajahnya.

**=oOo=**

**Hogwarts, Tahun Turnamen Triwizard**

Fred dan George sedang bersantai di pinggir danau hitam setelah selesai menghitung hasil keuntungan permainan taruhan yang mereka adakan saat tantangan kedua Turnamen Triwizard berlangsung. Mereka mendapat untung cukup banyak karena gabungan murid Hogwarts, Durmstrang dan Beauxbatons sangat bersemangat untuk ikut bertaruh, mengingat untuk tantangan menyelam satu jam ini, persiapan para peserta tampak cukup meyakinkan.

Banyak yang menjagokan Harry Potter setelah aksi spektakulernya dalam mencuri telur naga di tantangan pertama. Namun banyak juga yang menjagokan Viktor Krum, melihat tubuh gagahnnya yang tampak sangat meyakinkan untuk menerobos danau hitam. Siapapun yang menang akhirnya, yang pasti si kembar sedang senang dan puas saat itu, dan memutuskan untuk memberikan diri mereka sendiri waktu untuk beristirahat.

Fred telah sedari tadi cekikikan di bawah pohon dengan Francoise, gadis Beauxbatons yang ia dekati beberapa waktu yang lalu. George iseng menyiprati air danau hitam ke arah mereka tiap kali mereka mulai berciuman.

_'Dasar brengsek, gadis perancis itu dengan mudah jatuh ke pelukannya' _pikir George sambil terkekeh sendiri melihat Francoise yang bergelayut manja di bahu Fred, kemudian berpikir lagi, _'tunggu. Itupun tak ada susahnya bagiku.' _Ia menyeringai.

George berbaring telentang di atas rumput sambil menggigiti sejumput rumput yang dicabutnya sembarangan dari sisinya, menikmati udara siang menuju sore yang sejuk dengan angin sepoi-sepoi. Beberapa menit kemudian, Travena begitu saja muncul di sisinya, berbaring menyamping sambil menopang kepalanya dengan tangan.

"Halo _handsome_, aku sempat mengamati kalian dari jauh sebelum memutuskan bahwa bukan kau yang bersama gadis asing itu," ujar Travena sambil mengedik ke arah Fred dan Francoise.

George nyengir, membuang rumput yang digigitnya sembarangan, "Hai _love_, kau benar, tapi jangan senang dulu, karena bisa jadi beberapa menit kemudian aku yang menggantikan posisi Fred disana, dan si gadis asing itu sama sekali tak menyadarinya."

Travena tertawa. "Ya, ya. Tapi jangan kau coba melakukan itu padaku juga, oke?"

George menaikkan alis, "Tak perlu rasanya, karena kau yang selalu lebih dulu menghampiri dan memutuskan sendiri yang mana aku dan yang mana George.

Travena kaget, "Hah? Maksudmu? Kau ini Fred atau George?"

George hanya tertawa, dan Travena mencubit lengannya dengan gemas, "Oh, kau George. Aku yakin itu." Travena menunjuk tahi lalat di leher George yang merupakan tanda yang sering digunakannya untuk membedakan si kembar.

"Ide bagus _lovey, _kami akan menambahkan tahi lalat di leher Fred juga nanti malam, karena aku tak suka permainan bertukar posisi kami selesai begitu saja karena tahi lalat keparat ini," cengir George, kemudian menambahkan, "kau harus belajar mengenali kami lebih dari itu, _girl_."

"Misalnya dengan menghapalkan caramu mencium?" tanya Travena dengan ekspresi menantang.

George tersenyum, "Boleh saja. Aku tak tahu bagaimana si rambut merah diseberang itu mencium—karena aku tak pernah berciuman dengannya, tentu saja—tapi aku bisa memberikan garansi kalau caraku pasti jauh lebih baik. Tapi untuk membuktikan kebenaran ucapanku, tentu untuk saat ini kau harus terlebih dahulu berjuang melepaskan Francoise yang menempel bagai tokek ditubuhnya."

Travena melirik ke bawah pohon dimana Fred dan Francoise lagi-lagi sedang berciuman, dan ia terkikik sendiri, "Anggaplah sekarang aku tak ingin repot-repot. Lagipula di antara kalian berdua, kau lah yang pertama kali kuperhatikan, dan juga yang dulu menciumku, bukan dia. Kalau aku suatu hari merasakan ciuman yang berbeda rasanya, aku mesti waspada kalau aku salah mencium orang."

George tertawa, "Jadi, apakah kita disini untuk berdebat panjang mengenai ciuman—padahal kita bisa langsung saja pada kegiatannya tanpa perlu berdebat lagi—atau ada hal lain?" tanyanya tak sabar.

Travena menahan senyumnya, kemudian mengangguk, "Tentu saja ada. Aku ingin memberikan suatu penawaran menarik untukmu."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku tahu kau akan menolak kalau aku menawarkan untuk memberikan atau meminjamkan modal pada kalian untuk bisnis benda-benda lelucon kalian, tapi aku memikirkan sesuatu supaya bisnis kalian bisa cepat bergerak." Travena diam sejenak, sementara George bangkit untuk menopang badannya pada sikunya sehingga ia bisa berbaring menyamping dan berhadapan dengan Travena.

"Bagaimana kalau aku memborong produk-produk kalian yang sudah ada, dan membagikannya secara gratis kepada murid-murid, dalam rangka promosi besar-besaran? Banyak yang mungkin sungkan mencoba membeli karena mereka harus mengeluarkan uang untuk sesuatu yang mereka belum tahu betul kegunaannya. Tapi dengan promo ini, mereka akan mengenal produk kalian secara cuma-cuma dan mengetahui kehebatannya. Itu bagus untuk sosialiasi produk kalian bukan? Oh ya, kau tak perlu sungkan, karena aku tak akan memberikannya secara gratis. Kalian bisa membagi sebagian keuntungan pada bulan pertama yang kalian dapatkan padaku, sejumlah yang aku gunakan di awal untuk membeli produk kalian. Bagaimana?"

Kening George mengerut ketika ia berusaha mencerna kata-kata Travena, "Tapi bukankah itu janggal? Maksudku, sebagian keuntungan itu belum tentu bisa menggantikan uangmu, dan kalaupun kami harus mengganti uangmu, kemungkinan kami akan merugi, karena siapapun di awal yang memberi uang untuk kami, itu sudah kami tukar dengan produk, terlepas dari siapapun itu yang memakainya. Tentu kami akan merugi kalau kami harus memberikan uang sejumlah harga produk kami lagi padamu, bukankah begitu?" tanya George bingung, namun tanpa mampu menyembunyikan antusiasmenya.

Travena tersenyum simpul dan berkata dengan mantap, "Aku yakin setelah aku melakukan itu, angka penjualan kalian akan meningkat sampai lebih dari tiga kali lipat dalam satu bulan. Anggaplah aku mengiklankan produk kalian, dan sebagian keuntungan kalian itu adalah bayaran untukku karena telah mengiklankannya. Bagaimana? Tapi seandainya dalam satu bulan target itu tidak tercapai, kalian tak perlu mengganti uangku, anggaplah aku gagal mengiklankannya dan itu adalah resikoku sendiri. Walau aku yakin, yang terjadi pasti kemungkinan yang pertama, dan tak ada yang merugi." Travena mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada George.

George berpikir sejenak. Kemudian, dengan mata penuh antusiasme dan gairah, ia menekan bahu Travena sehingga gadis itu terbaring di atas rumput di sisinya, memagari gadis itu dengan kedua sikunya, dan berkata "Itu ide yang sangat brilian _love_, aku yakin Fred pun akan setuju dengan itu," sebelum mencium gadis itu dalam-dalam.

**=oOo=**

**24 Desember, Malam Natal Tahun Ini**

Sherry terperangah dan seketika dijangkiti rasa mual karena sakit dan ngeri dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Salju di sekitar kakinya sudah berganti warna menjadi merah kehitaman. Kaus kaki selututnya sudah terkoyak tak karuan, dan disana, di betis kirinya, ada luka yang tampak bagai luka cabikan yang membuat sedikit bagian dagingnya yang menghitam karena nyaris beku itu terlihat jelas.

Sherry akhirnya mengetahui dimana sumber sakit mahadahsyat yang dirasakannya. Bahkan setelah melihatnya, rasa sakitnya seakan bertambah, dan semakin menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia menduga seekor binatang buas pastilah telah menggigitnya tadi, namun entah apa yang membuat hewan itu tak berniat melahapnya sampai habis. Maka ia tak peduli lagi akan kesendiriannya, dan spontan menangis sejadinya karena kesakitan dan ketakutan. Namun hawa dingin ternyata telah membuatnya kehilangan suaranya, maka tangisnya hanya terdengar bagai dengkingan parau.

_'Tuhan... aku tak pernah tahu apa rencanaMu terhadapku, namun aku tak pernah menyangka aku akan berakhir seperti ini...' _hatinya menjerit nelangsa.

Ia kembali teringat malam itu di pantai di daerah Scarborough, tempat pertama kalinya ia dan George saling mengungkapkan cinta. Apa yang dikatakannya pada George saat itu ketika George mengutarakan kekhwatirannya untuk menjalin hubungan dengannya karena alasan banyaknya bahaya di dunia sihir? Ia meyakinkan pria itu. Ialah yang meyakinkan pria itu, dengan sesumbar mengatakan bahwa ia adalah orang yang pemberani, dan siap menghadapi apapun bahaya di dunia sihir asalkan bersama George. Seketika ia merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri karena telah begitu sesumbar. Kalau ia tak menerima George saat itu, dan lebih berpikir logis, nasibnya mungkin tak akan seperti ini. Ia menyadari betapa kasmarannya ia saat itu, dan ia merasa sangat bodoh sekarang. Untuk menyesal pun rasanya ia malu pada Tuhan. Tapi kemudian hal lain melintas di kepalanya.

'_George...'_ tangisnya semakin tersedu ketika ia memanggil nama itu di dalam hatinya, _'seharusnya aku tak ada disini kan? Aku bilang aku siap masuk ke duniamu selagi kau bersamaku kan? Dan kau… kau bahkan tak bersamaku. Kau bahkan…' _napasnya terasa sesak bahkan untuk mengungkapkan pikirannya di dalam hati,_ 'Aku marah padamu. Aku benci. Aku tak tahu mana yang lebih besar, salahku atau salahmu sampai aku bisa ada di tempat seperti ini, terluka seperti hewan buruan… tapi aku benci padamu. Aku benci harus ada disini menunggu saat terakhirku ketika seharusnya aku bahagia dengan Daddy dan... dirimu. Kenapa aku harus mati dengan cara seperti ini...' _

Guncangan bahu Sherry karena tangis bersinergi dengan gerakan tubuhnya yang menggigil, kesulitan bernafas karena lendir yang memenuhi hidung pun berpadu dengan paru-paru yang sesak karena dingin yang menusuk.

_'Berapa lama aku akan bertahan...? Aku akan mati kedinginan... atau kehabisan darah... atau keduanya... atau... mungkin binatang buas yang menggigit kakiku akan berubah pikiran dan kembali kesini untuk menghabisiku...' _Sherry menelan ludah tanpa sadar karena takut membayangkannya. Keadaannya ini sama sekali tak membuatnya berani mati. Ia hanya sungguh tak tahu apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya, karena ia bahkan tak bisa menolong dirinya sendiri. Rasanya sebentar lagi tubuhnya akan membeku.

_'Daddy... sebentar lagi aku akan menyusul Mommy... Maafkan aku Daddy…maafkan aku… aku pun tak mau seperti ini… tapi aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan…' _

Dan Sherry terus berbicara pada dirinya sendiri di dalam hatinya, sambil merasakan detak jantungnya yang semakin melemah dan rasa sakit dari segala penjuru yang semakin kuat.

'_Mungkin aku hanya perlu menunggu. Sebentar lagi rasa sakit ini akan hilang sepenuhnya... apa yang kau harapkan ketika kau tahu kematian telah begitu dekat denganmu…?'_

**=oOo=**

PLAK! Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi George. Sang pemilik tamparan, Mrs. Weasley, menatapnya dengan nanar.

"Sherry adalah tanggung jawabmu!" Suara Mrs. Weasley menggelegar di dalam The Burrow, "Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa ada disini dan mengatakan kau telah kehilangan dia! Dimana otakmu ketika kau membiarkan gadis tak tahu malu itu berada bersamamu di kamarmu?! Bagaimana—"

"—Molly, _please_, sudahlah," Mr. Weasley mencoba menenangkan, "lebih baik kita—"

_"_Aku belum selesai! Anak ini harus tahu konsekuensi ketidakbertanggungjawabannya ! Fred! Kau juga! Mengapa kau biarkan Sherry luput dari penjagaanmu?! Kau lah tadi yang pergi bersamanya dan—"

"—Mom!" Ginny menyela, "George memang bersalah, dan Fred mungkin juga bersalah karena tak berhasil menjaga Sherry, tapi kita tak bisa terus seperti ini, kita harus segera mencari Sherry." Serunya lugas.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, sang menteri sihir yang sudah semenjak petang sampai di The Burrow untuk merayakan malam natal bersama, ikut angkat bicara, "Betul apa yang dikatakan Ginny, Molly. Kita harus kesampingkan semua itu terlebih dahulu dan fokus mencari gadis muggle itu. Aku akan mengutus anak buahku untuk berpencar mencarinya, tapi tentu saja seperti yang kita ketahui, melakukan pencarian orang bukanlah hal yang mudah. Karena kalau itu memang mudah, tentu saja dulu kementerian tak akan sulit mencari Harry Potter ketika ia menjadi buronan pada rezim Pius Thicknese. Sementara itu, kita juga berpencar untuk mencarinya. George, kau punya foto gadis itu?"

George yang semenjak tadi diam dan pucat pasi langsung buru-buru mengambil foto Sherry bersamanya yang ia simpan di dompetnya. Ia menahan ekspresinya agar tak ada yang menyadari ia sedang merasakan kesakitan di tangannya yang sakitnya membuatnya mual. Tadi ia telah melakukan mantera penyembuh luka biasa dan hasilnya memang sudah tak berbekas, namun entah kenapa rasa sakit yang menggila masih menyisa disana.

Kingsley menerima foto yang diserahkan George, dan langsung menggandakan foto tersebut menjadi cukup banyak untuk dibagikan kepada anak buahnya.

"Kita semua berpencar mencari, kecuali Molly dan Andromeda, kalian disini saja menunggu kabar dari kami. Memasak lah yang enak, gadis itu tentu butuh sup hangat setelah ia berhasil ditemukan." Kingsley memutuskan segalanya.

**=oOo=**

Sudah satu setengah jam George terbang tak tentu arah di bawah langit yang terus memuntahkan salju, dengan Ron di sisinya. Ron terus memperhatikan cara George terbang, dan caranya memegang sapu.

"Oi, kau akan jatuh kalau memegang sapu dengan satu tangan begitu." tegur Ron.

George hanya melengos.

Ron merasa tak nyaman melihat George seperti itu. Itu bukanlah George yang biasa. Seketika ia ingat sikap George ketika Fred koma, dan saat itu pula Ron menyadari arti Sherry bagi kakaknya itu.

"Oi, sudahlah. Ayo kita cari lagi, oke?" Kata Ron dengan canggung, "ah, sepertinya di sana. Kita belum mengecek kesana!" Ron menunjuk daerah perkebunan wortel yang sudah berubah menjadi hamparan besar timbunan salju, dan langsung melesat mendahului George.

Di belakangnya, George mengikuti dengan kestabilan kontrol sapu yang sudah sangat buruk. Dalam hatinya ia bertanya-tanya mengapa mereka harus mencari Sherry di tempat-tempat seperti ini ketika ia tahu Sherry tak mungkin bisa sampai di sana seorang diri. Pikiran itulah yang lagi-lagi membuat bayangan menyakitkan tentang bahaya yang mungkin saja merenggut gadis itu menjalari pikirannya, dan ia pun kehilangan kontrol akan sapunya.

"Woahh!" George menjerit spontan ketika ia tergelincir dari sapunya.

"George!" Ron kaget bukan kepalang dan langsung buru-buru melesat untuk menangkap George yang sudah mulai terjun bebas ke tanah bersalju.

Tepat pada waktunya, Ron menangkap tangan George yang terulur dan membantunya naik ke atas sapu. "Hampir saja. Astaga, apa yang kau pikirkan George? Kau harus selamat dulu untuk bisa memastikan gadismu selamat, kau tahu?!" Bentak Ron, hal yang tak biasa dilakukannya pada kembar Weasley.

George yang selalu berargumen dan melihat segala sesuatu dari segi yang lucu pun kini hanya bisa menggumam kecil, "Maaf..."

"Maaf?! Maaf apanya?! Yang benar saja!" Seru Ron, gabungan cemas dan kesal. Ia mendaratkan sapunya dan menarik George untuk duduk di atas salju, tepat di tangannya yang cedera. Seketika George menjerit tertahan.

"Arrggghhhh!"

Ron terbelalak saat menyentuh tangan George, dan buru-buru melepaskannya, "Sepertinya tanganmu cedera! Tidak, itu bukan sekedar cedera! Apakah jari-jarimu patah?!"

George balas membelalak padanya, dan beberapa detik kemudian ia baru menyadari kata-kata Ron. Ia pun kini meyakini bahwa jarinya telah patah karena kelakuan bodohnya meninju tembok bata.

"Kita harus ke St. Mungo George! Kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini dan kau diam saja?! Kau harus minum Skelegro!" seruan Ron adalah sebuah teriakan yang menggema di seantero kebun bersalju yang sepi itu.

"Tidak! Aku tak mau minum Skelegro, karena nantinya aku akan tak sadarkan diri selama penumbuhan tulang! Kau kira aku bisa tidur tenang seperti kakek tua renta ketika gadisku di luar sana entah sedang menghadapi bahaya macam apa?!" George balas membentak. Nafasnya tak beraturan dan bahunya naik turun dengan cepat.

Ron terperangah, namun ia tahu ia tak bisa membentak George lebih dari ini. George bukan tipe orang bodoh yang tak tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Maka Ron mendekatinya perlahan.

"Sobat, George, kau... ah, mari kita duduk dulu. Kau tampak sangat pucat. Kita akan lanjutkan mencari tapi paling tidak—ayo kita istirahat sebentar dulu..." ucap Ron hati-hati.

George mengembuskan nafas keras-keras, dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas salju.

Mereka kini duduk di hamparan kebun bersalju yang sangat luas sepanjang mata memandang. Tak ada penerangan selain cahaya bulan yang sangat kelam, maka Ron mengeluarkan deluminator kesayangannya dan mengkliknya, sehingga keluar sebuah bola cahaya menggantung di atas mereka.

"Tak ada kabar dari yang lain... Aku benar-benar akan gila. Aku memang sudah gila. Aku—arggghhh!" George menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan. Nyeri di tangan lainnya seakan menarik-narik seluruh urat sampai ke kepalanya yang isinya kacau oleh pikiran tentang Sherry.

Ron hanya bisa menatap kakaknya itu dengan prihatin dan canggung.

"Aku sudah membahayakan nyawanya... Sherry... maafkan aku..." Suara George terdengar putus asa dibalik telapak tangannya.

"Kita... kita akan menemukannya, kau tahu. Kita pasti bisa menemukannya..." hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Ron pada George.

George langsung menoleh cepat ke arah Ron dengan ekspresi frustasi, "Bagaimana?! Bagaimana cara kita menemukannya?! Bagaimana?! Beritahu aku!" Serunya tak sabar, kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya dengan cepat, berdiri dengan timpang karena sakit yang dirasakannya untuk melanjutkan kembali pencariannya walau ia tak tahu kemana lagi harus melangkah.

Ron ikut bangkit. Ia tahu, tak banyak yang mereka bisa lakukan selain terus dan terus mencari di tengah kegelapan malam dan hujan salju. Dalam hatinya ia merasakan pesimisme, namun ia terlalu ngeri bahkan untuk menguraikannya di dalam kepalanya sendiri.

Ron memainkan deluminator di tangannya, dan tanpa sadar mengkliknya, sehingga suasana kembali pekat, lalu kemudian buru-buru menyalakannya lagi. "Ma-maaf." kata Ron.

George tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, dan berbalik menatap Ron dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa dibaca jelas oleh Ron.

Ron mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa?" tanyanya bingung.

**=oOo=**

**Hogwarts, tahun ketika Dolores Umbridge menjabat sebagai Inquisitor Agung, Quidditch.**

George dan Fred sangat murka. Tahun ini mereka tak bisa ikut membela tim Quiditch Gryffindor karena Umbridge telah memberikan sanksi kepada mereka dan Harry Potter untuk tidak bermain Quidditch lagi. Alasannya adalah karena karena mereka melakukan penyerangan terhadap Draco Malfoy setelah pertandingan Quidditch Gryffindor pertama tahun itu yang berhasil mereka menangkan atas Slytherin. Padahal menurut George, musang tengik itu pantas mendapat pelajaran untuk mulutnya yang bahkan lebih busuk daripada bokong tempat sampah Hogwarts—kalau tempat sampah punya bokong.

Ini adalah pertandingan Quidditch terakhir mereka, seharusnya, karena ini adalah tahun ketujuh mereka. Tapi apa boleh buat, tahun ini mereka hanya bisa menyaksikan di tribun sambil berteriak-teriak heboh, sementara kedua adik mereka berlaga: Ron sebagai keeper, dan Ginny sebagai seeker menggantikan Harry. Lagu Weasley Raja Kami membahana di sepanjang pertandingan antara Gryffindor melawan Ravenclaw, sampai akhirnya peluit pertandingan berakhir, dan pertandingan dimenangkan oleh Gryffindor yang berhasil mencetak banyak gol dan menahan gol-gol dari Ravenclaw, sekaligus menangkap Snitch.

Pesta kemenangan pun diselenggarakan di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Makanan, minuman, tarian, dan nyanyian memenuhi seluruh sudut ruang rekreasi. Fred sedang mencoba berkaraoke bersama Angelina, yang hanya membuat Angelina marah karena ia hanya mengacaukan lagu yang mereka nyanyikan, sementara George sedang menari melompat-lompat dan berputar-putar bersama Alicia Spinnet, salah satu chaser cantik Gryffindor (yang dalam pertandingan kali ini sangat berkontribusi memenangkan Gryffindor melalui gol-gol yang dicetaknya), mengikuti lagu yang sebenarnya sudah tak jelas iramanya.

"Yeah! Yeah!" George melompat-lompat tak karuan mendengar Fred di seberang ruangan bernyanyi menjerit-jerit.

Di hadapannya, Alicia tertawa tergelak-gelak, berusaha mengimbangi tarian George yang kacau.

"Ayo kita berputar 'Licia!" seru George.

"Oh, kau mabuk George! Berapa banyak Whiskey Api yang kau minum, hah?" Alicia tertawa sambil cegukan, karena ia sebenarnya juga mabuk.

"Sama mabuknya denganmu _Love_, ayolah… yiiihaaaaa….!" Dan George langsung meraih lengan Alicia dan mengajaknya menari sambil berputar.

Mereka tertawa bersama-sama, menabrak murid-murid Gryffindor lain yang juga sedang menari mengikuti irama lagu, dan membuat Lee Jordan yang sedang membawa Butterbeer untuk diminum bersama Katie Bell, Andrew Kirk, dan Jack Sloper nyaris terpeleset dan menumpahkan minuman yang dibawanya. Mereka berdua tak peduli dan terus menari tak karuan sambil tertawa-tawa, sampai akhirnya mereka pusing, kelelahan, dan keduanya sama-sama terjatuh di atas sofa panjang di seberang Hermione, Ron, dan Ginny yang sedang asyik menyantap pie kalkun.

George terjatuh di sofa dengan posisi menubruk Alicia. Alicia berusaha menahan tubuh George yang nyaris menindihnya secara refleks, sementara di atasnya George menatapnya sambil menyeringai nakal, pandangan mata mengabur. Dengan kekuatan dan kesadarannya yang tersisa, Alicia berusaha tetap bertahan membalas tatapan George, sampai akhirnya George menaikkan tangannya ke wajah Alicia untuk menyeka helaian rambut yang menempel di wajahnya karena keringat, dan menyeringai,

"Menyenangkan sekali kan? Hahaha kau sangat hebat, 'Licia… kita harus terus memenangkan Quidditch sampai mati…" dan kata-kata itu seketika membuat Alicia rileks, dan mereka pun perlahan-lahan berciuman, penuh gairah dan dalam, yang langsung disambut dengan jeritan "boohoooo" seru dari murid-murid Gryffindor lain yang menyaksikannya.

Fred seketika berhenti bernyanyi dan langsung mengalungkan tangannya di bahu Angelina, yang langsung buru-buru dilepaskan Angelina dengan susah payah. Ron melipat tangan sambil melempar tatapan sangat tak setuju kepada George dan Alicia yang asyik bermesraan di hadapan mereka tanpa peduli lokasi dan audiens, Hermione melotot sambil menahan tawa, sementara Ginny sudah tertawa tergelak-gelak menyaksikannya.

Hari itu beberapa murid Gryffindor berkata di dalam hati, Alicia akhirnya mendapatkan apa yang selama ini diinginkannya.

**=oOo=**

**Hogwarts, tahun ketika Dolores Umbridge menjabat sebagai Inquisitor Agung, Malam terakhir George dan Fred di Hogwarts.**

Yang benar saja George, kau tak benar-benar akan meninggalkan Hogwarts kan?" tanya Travena sambil menarik lengan sweater garis-garis hijau oranye yang dikenakan George. Mereka berdiri di koridor, juga dengan Fred disana.

"Ya, Travena. Aku—kami, ya. Kami _akan_ meninggalkan Hogwarts. Dan ada apa dengan itu Vena?" jawab George sambil menghela napas.

"Kau… kau tak bisa melakukannya begitu saja!" ucap Travena sambil menggertakkan giginya.

George melempar pandangan malas pada Fred, dan Fred mengangkat bahu, "Sobat, aku duluan. Kau selesaikan urusanmu, dan susul aku di kamar." Ucap Fred, dan sebelum George menjawab, ia telah berlalu dengan cepat.

"Dan bisa kau jelaskan mengapa aku tak bisa melakukannya begitu saja?" tanya George kalem, kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada Travena.

"Kau tak bisa meninggalkanku bahkan sebelum kau memastikan hubungan kita!" tandas Travena kesal.

Mata George membelalak secara dramatis, "Apa maksudmu, Travena Arnold?"

Travena melotot menatap mata George sambil berkacak pinggang, dan balik bertanya dengan sinis, "Huh, apa maksudku ya, George Weasley?"

George hanya mengangkat alis sebagai jawaban.

Travena menarik napas tak sabar, "Setelah apa yang kita lalui bersama, apa tak sedetik pun kau berpikir tentang kelanjutan hubungan kita?!"

Mendengarnya, George berusaha untuk tetap memasang ekspresi serius, walaupun sesungguhnya ia sedang berusaha kuat menahan tawanya. Gadis ini sepertinya terlalu jauh menilai dirinya, pikirnya. "Aku cukup terkejut kau berpikir seperti itu tentangku, Vena." ucapnya.

Travena mendengus, "Aku tak senaif itu untuk berpikir kau tipe pria seperti itu. Kau mencium dan mengencani siapa saja yang kau mau, aku tahu itu! Dan yang terbaru ini, oh, Spinnet pasti sangat bangga akhirnya kau berinisiatif menyentuhnya." tukasnya tajam.

George menyeringai, "Mendengar pengetahuanmu tentangku yang ternyata cukup baik, kita semua sepertinya bertanya-tanya mengapa kau membahas sesuatu yang sangat… asing bagiku, apa tadi? Hubungan?" George meringis, "dan juga, sebenarnya aku selalu tertarik melihat Alicia, hanya saja aku memberikannya cukup waktu untuk berharap dulu, supaya dia tahu bagaimana rasanya mendapatkan yang diinginkannya setelah penantian yang cukup lama." kekeh George.

Travena memicingkan matanya, "Tapi kau tetap milikku."

George berpura-pura terkejut, "Oh, apa yang membuatmu berpikir demikian? Lalu bagaimana dengan Jeffrey Louis yang kau cumbu tempo hari itu? Apa dia milikmu juga? Atau kau yang miliknya? Betapa sedihnya aku harus berbagi kecantikanmu dengannya."

Travena tersenyum tipis, "Lihatlah. Kau cemburu padaku. Kau mengatakan itu karena kau _cemburu_ padaku."

"Sama sekali tidak," George mengangkat bahu, "lakukan sesukamu, karena akupun suka melakukan segalanya sesukaku."

"Tapi aku hanya menginginkanmu George." Travena maju selangkah lebih dekat ke George, "dan-aku-tahu-kau-juga-menginginkanku. Hanya menginginkanku." Ia lanjut menarik bagian depan sweater George.

George membuang nafas kesamping dan perlahan melepaskan cengkaraman Travena pada sweternya. "Cantik, kau… hhhh… kau sungguh salah paham. Kau sangat cantik, bahkan Troll paling dungu sekalipun pasti mengakui itu, dan aku sangat-sangat tertarik padamu, tapi… ada apa dengan pembahasan konyol ini? Hubungan? Kau tahu kalau aku sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir tentang itu Vena. Di kepalaku hanya ada impianku dan Fred untuk memiliki toko lelucon, yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi kenyataan, dan hanya itu. Tak ada yang bisa memenuhi pikiranku lebih dari itu."

Travena terdiam di tempatnya berdiri, masih menatap George dengan tatapan memicing.

George mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus lembut pipi Travena, "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, _Love_. Kau membuatku begitu bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang ada dibalik mata birumu yang dalam itu." ucap George, walau kata-katanya itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan tatapan matanya yang dingin dan tampak sedikit mengejek.

Travena lagi-lagi mendengus, lalu menepis tangan George dari pipinya. Dan di dalam nada yang sangat dingin dan datar, ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu, "Aku mencintaimu George."

George terdiam beberapa saat setelah mendengarnya.

"Aku mencintaimu." ulang Travena tegas. Ia memang selalu lugas dengan apapun yang dikatakannya, dan itu adalah kelebihan yang sangat dikagumi George dari Travena.

George tersenyum, kemudian menarik napas panjang, sebelum akhirnya menarik Travena kedalam pelukannya, dan memberikannya ciuman panjang yang dalam.

Travena terkesiap, spontan memejamkan matanya dan mencengkeram kedua lengan George yang melingkari pinggangnya, untuk menghalau segala rasa yang begitu tiba-tiba dan tak karuan di dalam dadanya.

George terus menciumnya lebih dalam, lebih keras, dan lebih cepat. Sebelah tangannya naik menyusuri rambut, lalu turun ke punggung semampai Travena.

Saat itu, Travena merasa seakan George berusaha menyampaikan pesan lewat ciumannya yang rasanya… bagai tak pernah terpuaskan, penuh rasa penasaran, ingin balas menyenangkannya, tapi juga terkesan… jail dan… main-main.

Dan akhirnya, setelah beberapa menit yang menyenangkan sekaligus menyesakkan itu, George melepaskannya, menatapnya lembut, lalu tersenyum, "Begitulah Travena, aku harap kau mengerti. _Just… no time for love_." George mengedipkan sebelah matanya, kemudian berbalik, dan pergi meninggalkan Travena.

Travena terdiam, dan ia bisa merasakan apa yang disampaikan George melalui ciumannya. Ia tahu George sangat tertarik padanya, dan ia tahu George juga berusaha untuk menyenangkannya selama mereka berbagi kemesraan, tapi… George tetaplah George. Tak ada waktu untuk cinta. Dan itu adalah George yang dicintainya. Ia tak akan pernah bisa memaksanya untuk menjadi orang lain, karena orang lain bukanlah George.

Travena merasakan goresan tajam di hatinya. Ia tak pernah merasakan perasaan sedalam ini dengan pria manapun yang bercumbu dengannya, karena ia tahu itu hanyalah sekedar untuk bersenang-senang, seperti yang juga dilakukan George padanya. Dan untuk menerima fakta bahwa justru ia harus merasakan perasaan sakit seperti ini karena George Weasley… ia sungguh tak rela. Mengapa gadis sesempurna dirinya harus mendapatkan nasib seperti ini?

Ia pun kemudian memutuskan untuk tak akan pernah melepas George, walaupun saat ini ia terpaksa harus membiarkannya pergi. Ia yakin George tak akan rela terus tumbuh menua tanpa dirinya disisinya, karena ia adalah wanita yang paling sempurna yang pernah ditemui George. George tak akan pernah mendapatkan yang lebih baik darinya untuk mendampingi hidupnya. Ia yakin, pada waktunya ia akan mendapatkan George, yang juga akan rela menukar apapun demi mendapatkannya. Ini hanya masalah waktu, dan Travena bukan orang yang terburu-buru, terlebih untuk seorang George yang pantas ditunggu.

Malam itu… Travena menatap langit yang gegap gempita oleh Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs… dan menyaksikan George dan Fred terbang menjauh meninggalkan Hogwarts. Meninggalkan dirinya.

**=oOo=**

**24 Desember, Malam Natal Tahun Ini**

Sherry tak bisa melakukan apapun selain meringis menahan sakit—yang sudah mulai tak terasa karena darahnya yang mulai membeku—sambil menghitung detak jantungnya yang sangat lambat. Hujan salju tak lagi begitu lebat, tapi butir-butiran itu tetap jatuh, perlahan dan perlahan menyelimuti tubuh Sherry yang meringkuk pasrah di atas tanah bersalju. Ia mendengar suara angin yang menggesek ranting-ranting kering, seram dan mencekam, namun bulu romanya pun bahkan seakan terlalu lemah untuk berdiri merepresentasikan rasa takutnya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia berada di posisi seperti itu, pasrah, sampai akhirnya ia merasa 'nyaman', karena sepertinya tubuhnya sudah mulai membiasakan diri dengan hawa dingin. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, sensasi yang aneh mulai menjalari tubuhnya.

**=oOo=**

"Itu Ron!" tunjuk George ke arah tangan Ron.

"Apa?" tanya Ron ulang.

George tak sabar dan langsung meraih deluminator dari tangan Ron, "Ini! Deluminator ini! Kau dulu menemukan Harry dan Hermione ketika kalian terpisah, dengan menggunakan ini kan?!" tanyanya nyaris histeris.

Ron terbelalak, kemudian mengangguk cepat, "Benar George! Aku menggunakan itu! Aku tak tahu apa penjelasan dari itu semua, yang pasti deluminator itu bisa menunjukkan dimana Harry dan Hermione berada saat itu. Aku hanya terus mengkliknya saja, sambil mengingat tentang mereka." Jelas Ron cepat.

"Maka aku akan melakukan itu sekarang!" tanpa menunggu jawaban lagi, George memejamkan matanya, melihat dengan jelas wajah Sherry di kepalanya, kemudian mengklik deluminator itu.

KLIK. Bola cahaya yang menggantung di antara mereka masuk ke dalam deluminator. George terus mengingat wajah Sherry, dengan harapan ketika kedua kalinya ia mengklik deluminator itu, ia akan ditunjukkan dimana gadis terkasihnya berada.

Dan… KLIK. Bola cahaya kembali menggantung di antara mereka. Tak ada yang terjadi. George menatap heran pada Ron, dan Ron mengerutkan kening dengan canggung.

"Coba lagi George…"

Akhirnya George mengulangi kegiatan tersebut berkali-kali, dan tak sedikitpun ada hasil.

"Kenapa alat ini tak berfungsi?! Alat ini harus berfungsi padaku! Mengapa Dumbledore tua itu tak membiarkanku memakai alatnya untuk menemukan seorang muggle malang tak berdaya yang sangat kucintai?!" seru George frustasi.

Hati Ron benar-benar kacau melihat George seperti ini. Ia merasa sangat tak nyaman dan menyesal, bahwa alat itu tak berguna untuk membantu kakaknya, sampai kemudian ia teringat satu hal.

"Ah, George. Aku… aku teringat sesuatu."

George tak menjawab, hanya melemparkan tatapan putus asa-nya pada Ron.

"Benda itu… mengeluarkan cahaya yang langsung masuk ke dadaku, ketika…" Ron menelan ludah, "ketika… err… ketika akhirnya Hermione memanggil namaku."

George menatap Ron dengan nelangsa.

"Ki-kita tunggu saja… semoga… semoga sebentar lagi Sherry memanggilmu…"

George melengos, dan hatinya teriris-iris seketika. '_Apakah Sherry akan memanggilku? Apakah Sherry sedari tadi berusaha memanggilku? Atau apakah dia…"_

Dan pikiran bahwa Sherry sama sekali sudah tak bisa memanggil namanya lagi, adalah hal terakhir yang bahkan George pun sangat tak sudi memberikannya tempat di kepalanya.

**=oOo=**

"_Kenapa… kenapa makin lama makin hangat? Ada apa ini? Apakah saljunya berubah hangat…? Kenapa…? Apa yang terjadi…? Ah… badanku sudah bisa bergerak! Aku tak kedinginan lagi! Darahku sepertinya tak membeku lagi… dan… ahh! Lukaku sudah hilang begitu saja, tapi mengapa aku tak bisa mengangkat kakiku? Aku memandang ke sekelilingku, dan masih melihat hamparan salju dimana-mana, serta butir demi butirnya yang turun dari langit, tapi yang kurasakan kini bertolak belakang. Aku merasa… hangat. Bahkan… Oh Tuhan, sepertinya aku keringatan!_

_Aku pun mencoba duduk, dan mulai membuka jaketku. Yang benar saja, kenapa aku tiba-tiba kegerahan seperti ini. Tapi baguslah, aku harus memanfaatkannya untuk lari dari tempat ini, tapi… kakiku tak bisa digerakkan, padahal lukanya sudah hilang. Kenapa lukaku bisa hilang begitu saja? Harus berapa banyak hal aneh lagi yang kutemui…?_

_Tiba-tiba, aku melihat ada asap hitam membubung tinggi. Aku terkejut. Asap apa itu? Darimana asalnya? Dan bahkan hanya dalam beberapa kali kedipanku saja, asap itu telah mengelilingiku, membuat mataku perih. Sementara itu, udara terasa semakin panas dan menyengat, membuatku tak tahan. Keringatku kini benar-benar membanjiri tubuhku sendiri, dan ada dorongan untuk membiarkan salju yang jatuh dari langit menyentuh kulitku, untuk mengurangi rasa gerah yang berlebihan. Maka tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku membuka kaus lengan panjang putih tebal yang kupakai, sampai hanya pakaian dalamku yang menempel di tubuhku. Ah… nikmatnya merasakan salju menempel di kulitku. Sejuk. Tapi tetap tak bisa membuatku berhenti kegerahan. Kulit kakiku pun rasanya sulit bernapas dan mendamba untuk 'kubebaskan'. Maka kubuka rok-ku, sepatu bootsku, dan kaus kaki ku yang telah robek karena—tebakanku—gigitan binatang buas, yang bahkan lukanya telah hilang dari kakiku. Sungguh usaha yang cukup sulit, mengingat kaki kiriku terasa sangat berat dan seperti tak ada otot disana. Akhirnya aku duduk di atas tanah bersalju dan di bawah hujan salju lebat, hanya berbalut pakaian dalamku saja. Entah kenapa hal itu terasa lucu buatku, dan aku pun tertawa begitu saja. Tertawa sendirian, tapi aku menikmatinya. _

_Namun mengapa masih gerah juga? Dan asap hitam ini mengurangi kenikmatanku mencari kesejukan. Baunya seperti rambut terbakar, dan mataku benar-benar tambah perih karenanya. _

_Tiba-tiba… TARRRR! Sesuatu muncul mengagetkanku. Dan… ternyata itu adalah sosok manusia. Oh tidak! Tuhan! Jangan dia! Dia tak boleh mendekatiku lagi, terlebih dengan menyaksikanku dalam keadaan hampir telanjang seperti ini! Tuhan! Mengapa ia datang lagi?!"_

"_Travena… apa lagi maumu?" kali ini aku benar-benar… takut. Ya, aku takut, dan juga malu dengan keadaanku. Aku tak tahu apa yang tersisa dariku untuk menunjukkan keberanianku._

_Travena mengacungkan tongkatnya ke sekelilingku, dan seketika, api besar berkobar mengelilingi kami berdua._

"_Apa ini? Apa yang kau rencanakan?"_

_Ia tak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum, kemudian menjentikkan jarinya, dan… sesosok jasad muncul terbaring di antara kami._

"_Daddy!" aku menyeret diriku ke arah tubuh Daddy yang terbujur lemah di atas tanah di hadapanku, kemudian memandang nanar pada iblis wanita itu, "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?! Dan apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan?!" _

_Travena tertawa terbahak-bahak, kemudian dengan sihir, ia mengangkat tubuh Daddy, dan melemparkannya… ke api._

"_DADDDDDYYYYYY!" aku menjerit mungkin sampai kerongkonganku nyaris keluar melalui mulutku. Bumi rasanya runtuh. Aku menyeret diriku sebisaku ke arah api, tak memedulikan panasnya, dan berusaha menarik Daddy keluar._

"_Arrgggghhhh!" Aku menjerit ketika tangan kananku terbakar. "Arrrrggghhh!" secara refleks aku berguling menjauhi api, menepuk-nepuk tanganku di tanah bersalju, berharap apinya padam. Dan setelah aku bisa menguasai diriku dan api di tanganku telah padam… aku menyaksikan… Daddy ku sudah hitam legam di dalam abu._

_Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku beringsut cepat mendekati Travena, berusaha menyerangnya sebisaku, tapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya melayang, dan ia menatapku dengan tawa kemenangan dari udara._

_Aku menangis, hanya bisa menangis meraung-raung menyaksikan tubuh Daddy yang semakin lama semakin tak berbentuk. Badanku basah oleh keringat dan airmata. Rasanya kedua jenis cairan tubuhku akan menjadi lautan dan akhirnya menenggelamkanku dan wanita jahanam itu. _

_Daddy… aku kehilangan Daddy… Daddy… mengapa… Daddy harus jadi korbannya…_

"_Travena jahanam! Turun kaaaau! Turun kau dan lawan aku sampai aku mati!" turun kaaaaaau!" jeritku histeris. Dan Travena hanya tertawa dan tertawa menggelegar._

_Tapi akhirnya ia turun ke tanah, dan aku langsung beringsut cepat mendekatinya, untuk menyerang bagian apapun dari tubuhnya. Biarpun aku tak bisa berdiri, aku akan menghabisinya sampai ia mati. _

_Tapi tiba-tiba Travena langsung menyulut api besar untuk menghadangku, dan di detik berikutnya, jasad lain tergeletak di tanah. George. Oh tidak! Apa yang akan gadis itu lakukan pada George?! Tidak! Tidak!_

"_Travena! Kumohon jangan! Travena!" Travena telah setengah mengangkat tubuh George dengan tongkatnya._

_Mengingat begitu cepatnya Travena dengan tindakannya terhadap Daddy tadi, maka aku tak bisa berpikir panjang lagi, aku menjerit dan memanggil sekuat tenaga, "George! Bangunlah! George! Bangunlahh! Selamatkan dirimu! George!"_

**=oOo=**

Bola keemasan muncul menggantung di atas kepala George. George memandangnya dengan hati tak karuan, penuh harap, sampai akhirnya bola itu mendekat ke arah dadanya, dan jeritan putus asa memanggil namanya terdengar, sebelum bola emas itu masuk menembus ke dalam dadanya.

Sedetik kemudian, ia telah berada di tengah hutan dengan pepohonan kering bergelayut salju yang baris-berbaris bagaikan prajurit bertubuh besar. Ia melayangkan pandangannya, dan hanya itu yang bisa dilihatnya. Ia tak tahu di hutan apa ia berada, tapi ia terus melangkah masuk menyusurinya.

Dan disitulah ia samar-samar mendengarnya: suara lemah yang memanggil-manggil namanya dengan putus asa. Maka ia segera berlari secepat yang ia bisa, menahan sakit luar biasa di jari-jari tangannya yang tulangnya retak, sampai akhirnya ia tiba disana: hamparan tanah luas yang bagaikan aula di tengah hutan itu.

Matanya bergerak liar mencari, dan beberapa detik kemudian ia menyaksikan pemandangan janggal itu dengan keheranan sekaligus pilu: Sherry, hanya dengan pakaian dalamnya, dengan kaki yang dibanjiri darah dari luka menganga di betis kirinya, sedang menjerit-jerit pada udara kosong sambil beringsut sekuat tenaga.

"George! Bangun George! Kumohon! George!"

Hati George hancur berkeping-keping melihat pemandangan abnormal itu, terlebih dengan namanya yang dipanggil-panggil gadis itu dengan nada panik dan putus asa. George langsung berlari ke arahnya dan mendekapnya erat dengan satu tangannya.

"Sherry! _My Dear_! Aku disini!" suaranya bergetar, dan tanpa disadarinya, air matanya menetes satu demi satu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Mengapa kau tanggalkan pakaianmu?! Kau bisa mati kedinginan!"

Sherry menatapnya dengan bingung dan ketakutan, meronta dan berusaha melepaskan diri, kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada udara kosong, "George! George! Kumohon George! Bangunlah!"

Hati George mencelos. "_Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apakah pikirannya terganggu…?!" _Tubuh George seketika gemetar hebat, oleh suhu dingin yang menggila, dan rasa takut yang menggerogoti jantungnya.

Ia berusaha meraih Sherry lagi, dan merengkuhnya, tapi gadis itu malah menjerit-jerit panik, dan seakan tak mengenali bahwa yang sedang memeluknya adalah George sendiri.

Sherry kembali beringsut, dan kini berusaha bangkit berdiri, kemudian terjatuh lagi, sambil berteriak, "Travena…. Kumohon! Kumohon jangan…! Kumohoooon….!"

George terbelalak. Mendengar nama Travena disebut, seakan ada meteor yang jatuh menghunjam tubuhnya. Amarah menggelegak bagaikan tungku api neraka di dalam dirinya. Akhirnya ia mendekati gadis itu, memeluknya sekuat-kuatnya secara paksa, melawan usaha gadis itu yang terus meronta-ronta liar.

Tiba-tiba saja, sesuatu terjadi. Cahaya putih keemasan terpancar kuat dari dada Sherry, begitu jelas dan terang, menyilaukan pandangan George. Sherry serta merta menjerit melengking, seakan sedang melepaskan energi yang begitu besar dari dalam tubuhnya. Tubuhnya bergetar sangat hebat, sehingga George harus berjuang untuk merengkuhnya sekuat tenaga sementara ia sendiri harus bertahan mendengar jeritan Sherry yang memekakkan telinga dan cahaya keemasan yang begitu menyilaukan mata itu.

Beberapa menit yang begitu menegangkan itu akhirnya berlalu, cahaya keemasan itu memudar, dan Sherry akhirnya terkulai lemas tak sadarkan diri di pelukan George.

Dengan hati yang bagai puing kota yang baru dijatuhi bom nuklir, George memunguti pakaian Sherry yang tergeletak begitu saja di tanah, memakaikannya seadanya hanya untuk membungkus tubuh gadis itu yang sudah sedingin es. Kemudian dengan segala kemampuannya untuk bertahan melawan rasa sakit di tangannya, ia mengangkat tubuh gadis itu untuk digendong di punggungnya, lalu kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga pula mengendalikan emosi dan konsentrasinya demi keselamatan mereka berdua, untuk ber-apparate… ke St. Mungo.

**=oOo=**

George berdiri sendirian di koridor ruang gawat darurat St. Mungo, ketakutan dan kekhawatiran bercampur di dalam hatinya dengan kesedihan yang tak terperi. Kalau sesuatu terjadi pada gadisnya, ia tak akan pernah berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri seumur hidupnya. Ia mengintip dari sedikit kaca di pintu ke dalam ruangan dimana Sherry sedang ditangani. Dalam hatinya ia berdoa tanpa henti. Ia rela melakukan apapun asalkan gadis yang begitu dikasihinya itu bisa kembali sehat seperti sediakala.

Sementara itu, ia mulai merasa tak sanggup lagi menahan rasa sakit di tangannya. Mantra episkey hanya efektif menutup lukanya, dan sama sekali tak memperbaiki tulang-tulang jarinya. Dan kini sensasi nyeri yang dirasakannya telah membuatnya pusing dan mual sekaligus. Tubuhnya mulai limbung, namun ia berjuang untuk tetap kuat, karena ia ingin menjaga Sherry. Ia tahu ia harus minum skelegro, tapi untuk saat ini ia sama sekali tak ingin tak sadarkan diri di bawah pengaruh ramuan itu. Sherry adalah yang terpenting, dan betapa bodohnya ia kalau sampai membiarkan dirinya berbaring pulas sementara Sherry sedang berjuang melawan sakitnya.

Mrs. Weasley, Fred, Ginny, Hermione, dan Ron datang beberapa saat kemudian. Semuanya menghambur menghampiri George dan dengan khawatir menanyakan kabar Sherry.

"Kata Penyembuh Malcolm, ia terkena Serangan Iblis Dingin, semua gejalanya mengindikasikan itu." terang George sedih.

"Serangan Iblis Dingin?! Sudah sejauh mana George?!" seru Mrs. Weasley terkejut.

"Kepanasan… kulitnya pucat keabu-abuan, dan ia berhalusinasi."

"Apa?! Sudah sejauh itu?!" Mrs. Weasley mengelus dadanya, khawatir.

"Penyakit apa itu Mom?!" tanya Ginny bingung.

"Itu adalah sebutan untuk semacam kondisi dimana mekanisme tubuh untuk pengaturan suhu kesulitan mengatasi tekanan suhu dingin, dan pada kejadian tertentu justru akhirnya malah membuat tubuh seakan merasakan sensasi kebalikannya dari keadaan yang sesungguhnya, bahkan memunculkan efek halusinasi yang berujung pada kehilangan kesadaran dan melemahnya kondisi tubuh." Jelas Mrs. Weasley cemas.

"Astaga!" Hermione memekik, "Aku tahu! Itu adalah penyakit yang dalam dunia medis muggle disebut Hipotermia! Hipotermia ringan tidaklah terlalu mengkhawatirkan, akan tetapi apabila sudah memasuki taraf berat, itu…. itu…" Hermione tak mampu melanjutkan penjelasannya, "George, sudah sejauh mana keadaannya? Apakah ia masih sadar?"

George menghembuskan napas pelan, "Tadi ketika aku menemukannya, ia sudah dalam keadaan berhalusinasi sangat kuat sampai ia tak mengenaliku, padahal ia sedang memanggil-manggil namaku ke udara kosong. Ia hanya mengenakan pakaian dalamnya, kemungkinan karena sensasi kegerahan itu, dan aku terpaksa menahannya yang terus meronta-ronta sampai akhirnya ia…" George menghentikan kalimatnya, "…tak sadarkan diri." Ia sengaja tak menceritakan bagian dimana ada kejadian janggal tentang cahaya yang keluar dari tubuh Sherry, karena ketika ia menjelaskan pada para Penyembuh, mereka bahkan tak mengerti tentang fenomena itu.

"Belum lagi… ada luka di kaki kirinya. Cukup parah. Ia kehilangan banyak darah." Suara George bergetar, mual yang dirasakannya semakin menjadi-jadi seiring dengan rasa sakit di tangannya yang berdenyut-denyut, luka di hatinya yang teriris memikirkan gadisnya, dan segala macam hal yang berputar di dalam otaknya.

Hermione bertukar pandang dengan Ginny, mata keduanya berkaca-kaca.

"George. Kau tampak sangat pucat. Kau harus istirahat juga…" ucap Mrs. Weasley. Kelembutannya pada George kini telah kembali setelah Sherry akhirnya ditemukan.

Ginny mengangguk-angguk setuju, sementara Ron langsung maju mendekati George. "Kau harus mengobati tanganmu." ucapnya lugas.

"Ada apa dengan tangannya, Ron?" tanya Mrs. Weasley cepat.

Fred yang sedari tadi diam saja langsung perlahan meraih tangan George, dan langsung buru-buru ditarik oleh George lagi.

"Sepertinya jari-jarinya retak." Jawab Ron.

George menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, kesal karena Ron memberitahu semuanya tentang keadaannya.

Mata Fred membelalak, dan ia berkata, "Tentu saja, mantra episkey yang kulancarkan tak akan bisa mengobati cedera seperti itu. Sobat, kau harus dirawat. Kami akan mengurus Sherry untukmu, tenanglah." Fred berusaha membujuk kembarannya itu, namun George hanya melengos, dan berjalan menjauh dari mereka.

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi." Ucapnya, kemudian langsung berjalan tertatih-tatih menyusuri koridor.

Yang lain hanya bisa menatap punggung George dengan muram. Fred terdiam, ia tahu George tak bisa dipaksa, seperti halnya dirinya, dan ia tahu George pasti tak ingin dirawat karena ia ingin menjaga kekasihnya dengan seluruh kemampuannya. Maka Fred hanya bisa berharap setengah dirinya itu mampu bertahan dengan mukjizat apapun sampai Sherry pulih seperti sedia kala.

Namun tiba-tiba… BRAKKKK!

Semuanya dikejutkan oleh bunyi berdebam, dan saat itu juga, mereka menyaksikan George telah ambruk ke lantai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO THE NEXT SEQUEL!**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEWWWWW!**

**"SEMUA YANG KALIAN RASA TAK ADA JAWABANNYA DISINI, ITU DIBUAT ON PURPOSE, BUKAN KARENA AKUNYA LUPA MENJELASKAN ATAU APA YA :D I JUST SAVE THEM FOR THE NEXT STORY, SO, SELAMAT MENUNGGU ^^"  
**

Soooooooo… apakah penasaran kalian dari sequel kemarin terjawab? X-D

Ahahahaha just joking! aku tau pastinya belum, karena aku juga nggak merasa straightly memberikan jawabannya kok :P

tapi bagi yang beranggapan sudah, wow well done! *tepuk tangan* hahahaha X-P

Tapi yang pastinya aku sudah memberikan kalian jawaban kalau ternyata ini bukan sequel terakhir kan? Hehehe…

Terimakasih banyak buat semuanya yang sampai saat ini masih setia membaca dan menunggu kelanjutannya…

Aku berusaha terus meningkatkan kemampuan menulisku dengan mendengar saran-saran dan kemauan kalian, pokoknya kalian the best lah!

Aku berharap sequel kali ini lebih bagus lagi ya dari yang sebelumnya…

dan maafkan segala adegan kissing yang tak senonoh itu… itu bukan aku kok! Bukan aku! Emang dasar si Travena aja tuh! *spread the hatred to her* Hahahah X-P

aku tetap berusaha setia di my own path untuk membuat cerita yang ringan tapi bisa menyentuh, jadi yang bertanya soal… apakah cerita ini akan menjurus ke rate yang lebih lebih tinggi lagi…

aku bilang iya nggak ya? Kalau aku bilang iya gimana?

Hahahahaha

Kalau kalian mengerti kata-kataku, kalian tahu jawabannya ^^

Yang pasti… terimakasih banyak untuk semua dukungannya!

Oh iya! soal **HIPOTERMIA**, kalian sudah pernah dengar tentang bahayanya nggak sih? kemarin dalam proses pembuatan cerita ini, aku jadi tau tentang hipotermia. Yang aku tulis di atas itu kurang lebih penggambaran orang yang terkena hipotermia parah. malahan, banyak yang mati, karena selain mereka nekat menelanjangi diri di bawah kesadarannya dan juga karena rasa kepanasan yang berlebihan, halusinasi mereka juga bermacam-macam, misal, berhalusinasi mengejar sesuatu sampai akhirnya mereka terjun ke tebing atau jurang dan mati. kejadian seperti ini banyak dialami pendaki-pendaki gunung, terutama yang mendaki pada musim salju. makanya ada kasus-kasus dimana ditemukan mayat di jurang dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. tapi nggak semua kasusnya separah itu sih, kalau masih ringan dan segera ditangani, halusinasinya juga masih ringan dan bisa segera sadar. tapi pada kasus yang orangnya cuma sendirian, ya... biasanya berujung pada kematian.

Nah, itu sekilas info aja :D

oke, see you in the next sequel,

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! ^^**


End file.
